


Туда, где нас ещё не было

by allla5960



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Jason-Centric
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуд стори с легким флером романтизма Бонни и Клайда. //</p><p>Джейсон Грейс встречает Пайпер МакЛин и едет с ней так далеко, что успевает влюбиться в нее и разлюбить прежнюю жизнь. //</p><p>Или парой слов о путешествии Джейсона и Пайпер, в котором они пытаются ограбить автомастерскую Лео Вальдеса, жертвуют все свои деньги приюту бездомных животных Хейзел и Фрэнка, а также завтракают синими блинчиками с Перси и получают бесплатную консультацию от Аннабет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. знакомство, Чикаго, штат Иллинойс

**Author's Note:**

> Джейсон-центрик, настоящее время, малорейтинговые постельные сцены;  
> около семи глав — по числу штатов, начало пути — Чикаго, штат Иллинойс, конец — Сан-Франциско, штат Калифорния.

Когда Джейсон впервые видит Пайпер, у него все хорошо. 

У Джейсона почти в кармане сданная полностью сессия, почти стоит на фейсбуке, в графе «семейное положение», ссылка на страничку Рейны и почти нет похмелья после студенческих вечеринок. 

— Аккуратней с ней, — пьяно икает Дакота и опрокидывает остатки рома в стакане. — Она стащит твой кошелек. 

Джейсон инстинктивно щупает внутренний карман с бумажником, но Пайпер, видимо, плевать на его деньги; Пайпер танцует на бильярдном столе и со звоном сталкивает бокалы ногами. 

В углу бара, около туалета, стоит Рейна. Она зажимает ухо рукой и пытается разобрать, что ей говорят по телефону. Она хмурит свои черные брови, и Джейсон чувствует, что должен узнать о происходящем, но... 

Пайпер удивительно красива в коротких шортах и футболке, заправленной в лифчик снизу вверх. И Джейсон предпочитает застегнуть на молнию тайный карман в куртке и поймать бильярдный шар, который летит ему прямо в голову.

***

Когда Джейсон видит Пайпер во второй раз, случается то, о чем его предупреждал Дакота, — она ворует у него бумажник.

Пайпер делает задумчивый вид, рассматривает расписание его группы и заставляет Джейсона улыбаться этому. А после разворачивается к нему и улыбается в ответ. Рейны рядом нет, чтобы одернуть его, и Пайпер прижимается чуть неприличней, чем стоило бы, пробегает пальцами по ребрам сквозь ткань рубашки. 

— Учишься в колледже, умник? — чуть хрипло спрашивает она, и Джейсон не думает, что это наиглупейший вопрос; Джейсону кажется, что он сейчас, будто сопливый малолетка, потеряет сознание от ее коричного дыхания. 

Джейсон бездумно улыбается и ничего не чувствует, когда Пайпер уходит. 

Джейсон думает, что надо было быть совершенным кретином, когда не обнаруживает кошелька, расплачиваясь за кофе в Старбаксе.

***

Когда Джейсон видит Пайпер в третий раз, он перестает считать их встречи.

Она спокойно сидит в кафе среди мужчин в костюмах из ближайшего офиса и выглядит чертовски органично со своими серьгами-перьями в ушах. На ней все ещё джинсовые шорты, едва прикрывающие исподнее, и футболка, правда, теперь навыпуск. 

Пайпер мешает остывающий чай пластиковой ложечкой, смотрит в окно и абсолютно ни о чем не заботится. Джейсон даже на мгновение медлит. Наверное, не может понять, как обвинить ее правильнее. 

«Ты украла мой кошелек, когда я подбирал слюни, глазея на тебя?»

Пайпер поднимает взгляд, и Джейсон понимает, что придуманная фраза — полный отстой. А Пайпер в это время вытаскивает сзади, из-под ремня шорт, который прикрывала футболка, пистолет. 

— Он не травматический, — поясняет Пайпер, будто бы только одному Джейсону. 

Зануда внутри Джейсона хочет сказать, что он и сам это видит, но Пайпер всяко быстрее. Она машет своей береттой, как черлидерша помпонами, и говорит, будто лает, дерзко и рвано. А после золото, кредитки и даже наличка из кассы летят в рюкзак Джейсона, царапая крышку ноутбука, и Пайпер дергает его за руку. 

У Пайпер старая тойота с облезшей красной краской, и это настолько тривиально, что Джейсон готов нервно рассмеяться и предложить шоссе Уилла Роджерса*. Рассмеяться и предложить — конечно, готов, а объяснить, почему сел в машину, — не совсем. 

— Возьми то, что я у тебя украла, из рюкзака, — беспечно говорит Пайпер и выворачивает руль так, что у нее трещат кости. Треск вливается в вой полицейских машин, и Пайпер весело добавляет: — Готовься выпрыгивать на ходу. 

Джейсон смотрит спокойно, но не из-за природной стойкости; Джейсон просто немного тормоз. И когда Пайпер бросает на него взгляд, будто говоря «сейчас», он готов выскочить из машины. Но в глазах Пайпер страх. 

И Джейсон захлопывает дверцу авто, заставляя его надрывно скрипнуть старыми «потрохами». 

— Двигайся, — прикрикивает он на нее и тянет к себе сложенную кое-как карту. 

Пайпер долго уговаривать не приходится, и теперь тойота срывается с места с пронзительным визгом и оставляет черный тормозной след на асфальте ветреного Чикаго. 

Этот город обобран Пайпер до нитки; пора двигаться на запад. 

Мать дорог** приветливо мерцает в дневном мареве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шоссе Уилла Роджерса — шоссе 66 (Route 66; US 66) — одно из первых шоссе в системе нумерованных автомагистралей США. Берет начало в Чикаго, Иллинойс, проходит через штаты Миссури, Канзас, Оклахома, Техас, Нью-Мексико, Аризона, и заканчивается в Лос-Анджелесе, Калифорния.   
> ** Мать дорог — разговорное название шоссе 66.


	2. Перси, около Спрингфилда, штат Миссури

Они едут не то чтобы очень долго. 

Для Джейсона вообще вся их дорога коротится в маленьком салоне тойоты, хотя между ними и не происходит длинных разговоров за жизнь или чего-нибудь ещё. Пайпер ведет машину молча, даже без лишних вздохов, но Джейсона это не особенно напрягает. 

Они все-таки едут по чертовому шоссе 66, успешно минуют границу штата, и Джейсон даже забывает удивиться, что их не преследует косяк патрульных машин или того хуже парни с мегафоном на вертолете. За окном начинают пролетать пейзажи Миссури, но все, что Джейсон знает об этом штате, сводится к тому, что США купили его у Франции в черт-помнит-каком веке. Этот билет попался Рейне на зачете по истории в прошлом году. 

Странное дело, но имя Рейна не тревожит Джейсона. В смысле, знакомство длиной в год с лишним, медленная развертка отношений, как в мелодрамах по CBS, общие проекты, друзья, авторитет. Почему же тогда Пайпер со своими преступными наклонностями так легко уводит его из чертового Чикаго буквально после последнего экзамена? 

Пайпер, к слову, явно не хотела увозить с собой Джейсона; Пайпер едет быстро, изредка смотрит в зеркала заднего вида и не обращает внимания на то, как ветер треплет ее серьги. Джейсону кажется, что перья вот-вот сорвутся и улетят крошечными колибри. 

Сколько бы Джейсон не пытался смотреть в окно, его взгляд, будто намагниченный, возвращается к ней. Определенно, Пайпер не желала сводить его с ума своей красотой или затевать любовные игрища, попутно дуря ему голову. 

В конце концов, Джейсон откидывает в сторону смущения. Право слово, она ограбила около двух десятков честных американцев, а после скрылась с места преступления вместе с ним, Джейсоном. Какие же, черт побери, смущения ещё должны остаться?! 

Джейсон открывает рот, потому что хочет спросить о том, куда они едут, или, может, как давно она таким занимается. А потом абсолютно случайно ловит взгляд ее покрасневших глаз, отстраненно отмечает бледность лица и быстро цепляет жирных шрифт на карте, вытащенной из бардачка. 

— Остановимся в Спиргфилде, — говорит он. Его голос звучит хрипло, потому что это его первые слова с самого Чикаго, но Пайпер это, кажется, не трогает. 

— Нельзя останавливаться, — заученно отвечает она, и Джейсон впервые прямо смотрит на нее. 

Пайпер не отвечает на его взгляд. 

— Тебе нужно поспать, — помолчав, возражает Джейсон. 

Пайпер не отвечает на его слова. 

— Давай, я поведу, а ты поспишь, — вновь пытается он. 

Пайпер не отвечает на его заботу; Пайпер, знаете ли, не доверяет людям. 

— Я не сдам тебя в полицию, — мягко говорит Джейсон, точно зная, куда бить. — Меня же возьмут, как соучастника. 

— Или ты можешь прикинуться пленником, а мне в дело пришьют ещё статью за похищение человека, — наконец отзывается Пайпер, нервно дергая уголком губ. 

— Именно в это и поверят люди, когда увидят парня, который может съесть двух таких девиц на завтрак. 

Наверное, дурацкие шутки — это крайняя степень защитной реакции у всех людей; просто у Джейсона даже эти шутки выходят придурковатыми. Он думает, что Пайпер улыбается примерно этой же мысли. 

— Принято, — говорит она и тормозит так резко, что Джейсон рискует оставить тойоту без лобового стекла. 

Пайпер выходит из машины, заставляя Джейсона покраснеть из-за своих коротких шорт, лезущих вверх, и обходит авто со стороны капота. Джейсон думает, что она выглядит, как девушка из тех клипов нового поколения по MTV; Джейсон думает, что обязательно починит механизм на задней двери со стороны водительского места. 

— Без глупостей, — напоминает ему Пайпер, грозно сдвигая брови, но Джейсона это не так уж и пугает; Джейсона пугает то, что его умиляют угрозы Пайпер, и он зажевывает свою улыбку, с силой прикусывая губы. 

Она не спит первые полчаса, так точно. Джейсон знает это наверняка, хотя и не оглядывается на нее. Вероятно знает, что делать этого не стоит; маленькие проверки на доверие — привилегия всех девчонок без исключения, даже тех, которые бояться спать без огнестрельного оружия. Майку Пайпер оттопыривает ствол беретты, засунутой под лифчик; Джейсон ее не осуждает. 

К тому времени когда он заканчивает насвистывать "What a man" Линды Линделл, за окном начинает темнеть. Джейсон сбавляет скорость незаметно, едва видит вдалеке блестящую в закатных лучах реку и крошечный домишко. Он идет против уговора намеренно и старается не думать о пословице про благие намерения и дорогу во всем известное место. 

Джейсон зажмуривается, когда останавливает машину. Он бы даже, наверное, помолился, только не верит в Бога, а потому просто тихо радуется, что Пайпер не просыпается. 

Домик вполне себе обычный, деревянный, какой строят рыбаки на летние сезоны. Сейчас вот-вот начнется тот самый сезон, но Джейсон искренне надеется, что в домике ещё никого нет. 

И в домике никого не оказывается. 

Джейсон заглядывает внутрь — дверь открыта, что не удивительно, на самом деле, потому что в таких домишках редко хранят что-то ценное. В углу лежит рюкзак, а грубо сколоченная постель заправлена неровно, но вокруг так тихо, что легко можно подумать, что хозяин просто неряшливый и забывчивый. Только и всего. 

Комната всего одна, не считая закутка с кухней, в которой лишь электроплитка на две конфорки и подставка для посуды над ржавой раковиной. На стене, рядом с подставкой, висит аптечка с блеклым красным крестом, а по другую сторону — старомодные часы прямиком из семидесятых. В самой комнате, помимо кровати, стоит трюмо, по всей вероятности используемое, как шкаф, и книжная полка с одиноко лежащей на ней тонкой брошюркой. На подоконнике — радиоприемник, который выглядит так, будто его вытащил из машины времени ещё Марти МакФлай. Радиоприемник, который сталкивает Пайпер, когда залазит в окно. Кажется, Марти придется вытащить ещё один такой. 

Пайпер сверкает в его сторону своими дикими глазами, и Джейсон наконец замечает нож в ее руках. Не то чтобы его поражает наличие оружия у Пайпер, скорее пистолет кажется не столь варварским, не столь опасным. 

— Э-э... — Джейсон хочет назвать ее по имени, но его вдруг словно ударяют мешком муки по голове. 

Они, черт побери, даже не знакомы. 

Голос Рейны в голове раздражительный, призывающий к ответственности. Рейна требует от него прийти в себя; Рейна говорит, что нельзя вламываться в частную собственность, пусть и такую, как эта, с незнакомой девицой, которую ты видел трижды в своей жизни. 

«Нельзя так делать, ты же неглупый, Джейсон!»

— Меня зовут Пайпер, Джейсон Грейс, — поджимает губы Пайпер. 

И хотя смотрит она с неодобрением, даже с отвращением в некотором роде, удивительно насколько точно они понимают друг друга без слов. Пусть ладить они и не ладят, по крайней мере в идеале, но связь мысленная, ментальная что ли, настолько ощутима, что это даже обескураживает Джейсона. 

— Я посмотрела в твои права, — она снова отвечает на невысказанный вопрос, и Джейсон предпочитает закрыть рот. 

Пайпер бегло осматривает комнату, как и Джейсон пару минут назад. На мгновение цепляется взглядом за аптечку, а после — за радио. Она было делает шаг по направлению к кухне, но вздрагивает и остается на месте. 

Джейсон тоже слышит чужие шаги, и если бы они были в фильме, то он бы спрятал Пайпер у себя за спиной или придумал гениальный план, как не попасться на глаза хозяину домика. Вот только они не в кино, даже не в книге, поэтому все, что приходит на ум Джейсону, это спрятаться в шкафу, которого тут нет. 

Пайпер перебрасывает нож в другую руку и чуть приседает; у Джейсона в голове что-то о пружинистых прыжках пантеры с канала Анимал Плэнет. 

— Не стоит, — одними губами произносит он, не рассчитывая на ее послушание. Но Пайпер опускает нож, смотрит на него зло и беспомощно, будто он лишил ее последней надежды. 

Парень влазит в окно, как и Пайпер. Разве что в противоположное, которое ведет с кухни. У него темные волосы, жилистые руки и совсем нет оружия. Он куда ловчее Пайпер, но, вероятно, сказываются частые тренировки, потому что Джейсон точно бы ударился головой об угол аптечки. 

— Почему не в дверь? — спрашивает Джейсон, абсолютно забывая, что они в общем-то вторглись в чужой дом. 

Парень дергается, напрягается всем телом и смотрит сначала на Джейсона, а потом уже на Пайпер. Но все же переводит взгляд обратно на Джейсона. 

— Эй! Нож у меня, — заявляет Пайпер. Джейсону может кажется, но в ее голосе сквозит обида за то, что паренек отдал предпочтение ему, как лидеру. 

— Пайпер, — ласково зовет ее Джейсон, и у него самого чуть ноги судорогой не сводит от такой дурацкой сладости в голосе. — Он не хозяин дома. 

— Вы тоже, — воинственно отзывается тот и ерошит волосы. 

Они недолго молчат, разглядывая друг друга буквально минуты три, а после паренек нарушает тишину. 

— Перси. 

— Джейсон. 

— Пайпер. 

Это похоже на эхо, но Джейсону не до глупых сравнений; Джейсон облегченно вздыхает, когда Пайпер прячет нож. 

Перси непринужденно проходит мимо Пайпер и, покопавшись в рюкзаке, вытаскивает упаковку соленого арахиса. Он бросает его Пайпер, и та благодарно кивает. 

— Так ты... — начинает Джейсон, наконец, делая шаг с порога. 

— Забрался в этот заброшенный домик, потому что нужно было куда-нибудь убраться, — заканчивает за него Перси и сам хрустит батончиком. — Ваш ход, парочка. 

Он называет их парочкой так естественно, будто другого впечатления они не производят, и у Джейсона от этого краснеет шея. Пайпер почему-то не говорит, что они, черт возьми, официально познакомились минут семь назад, только передергивает плечами и заявляет, что они заночуют здесь. 

— Так вы куда-то едете или просто не могли найти места для... кхм, — кашляет Перси, но, судя по озорному блеску в его глазах, кашляет он ради имеющихся у него остатков приличия. 

— Заткнись, — кидает ему Пайпер, так будто они знакомы, по меньшей мере, с целую жизнь, и Перси ее слушается, ухмыляясь во весь рот. 

Перси делится с ними своей едой, разрешает взять Пайпер лекарства из аптечки и, улыбнувшись, уходит на ветхий причал. Он сидит к ним спиной, свесив ноги вниз, и совсем не боится рухнуть вниз сквозь гнилые доски. Джейсон невольно смотрит ему в спину через открытое окно кухни, и отворачивается только тогда, когда чувствует себя совсем уж смущенным. Пайпер же напротив сверлит взглядом Перси, будто пытается заставить обернуться. И когда они оба становятся рядом, плечом к плечу, рассматривая, как силуэт Перси гаснет вместе с солнцем, Пайпер берет его за руку и тянет вперед. 

Конечно, они игнорируют дверь, так ведь ближе и проще. И чуточку безумнее, разумеется. 

— Меня успокаивает вода, — говорит Перси, когда слышит скрип досок под их ногами. — У меня было два отчима. Один — мудак редкостный, а второй — отличный парень. У них с мамой свадьба была на прошлых выходных. Вы бы померли от смеха, если бы увидели меня в этом дурацком костюме шафера. 

— И к чему это? — морщит лоб Джейсон, в то время как Пайпер отпускает его руку и садится рядом с Перси. Плечом к плечу, осталось только за руки взяться. 

— У них медового месяца не было и не будет, пока я в квартире торчу, — пожимает плечами Перси и сутулится, склоняясь все ближе к воде. — Океан, конечно, лучше. Только денег нет. 

Джейсон отстраненно думает, что в его рюкзаке сейчас бюджет маленькой африканской страны. 

— А вода успокаивает, течет куда захочет и... — Перси продолжает, и голос его надламывается. 

— Девчонку бы тебе, — иронично подмечает Пайпер, будто бы и не слышала рассказа про маму, отчима и океан. Она пихает Перси плечом и заставляет того улыбаться. 

— Была уже, — снова улыбается он, все ещё чертовски грустно, но уже с какой-то надеждой что ли. 

— Расстались? — наугад пробует Джейсон, и Перси яро мотает головой, так что его не расчесанные волосы растрепываются ещё сильнее. 

— Мы в один лагерь ездили, когда помладше были. Маме на работе путевку бесплатно давали. В том году не дали. А в этом я уже вырос. Быть взрослым так круто, да? 

Он оглядывается на Джейсона, и тот чувствует застрявшую где-то между ребер вину за глупую мимолетную ревность. Джейсон до этого момента даже не задумывается, сколько лет Перси и с чего бы ему тусовать летом здесь, у грязной реки вдали от города. 

— Аннабет очень умная. А я — придурок, конечно. Никогда не спрашивал ее телефона, адреса, даже электронной почты. Знаю ее любимый цвет, печенье, любимую достопримечательность, куда хочет поступить после школы... 

— И куда? — вклинивается Пайпер. Она смотрит на Перси, закусив губу, будто в самом деле переживает за незнакомого парня. 

— Стэнфордский университет. На архитектора. Аннабет очень умная, — со вздохом повторяет он, а потом улыбается, но так фальшиво, что Джейсона едва не выворачивает. — А я сумел поступить в местный колледж в Спингфилде. Здорово, да? 

— Это тот, куда берут всех подряд? — фыркает Пайпер. — Я тоже туда прошла. Только решила не соваться. Убого. 

— Действительно, лучше грабить кафешки, — не думая, говорит Джейсон, и Пайпер вздрагивает всем телом так, будто вот-вот упадет в воду. 

Перси снова ухмыляется так же весело, как и в домике, и насмешливо произносит: 

— Я думал, что один здесь такой придурок. Добро пожаловать в клуб. 

Перси протягивает ему кулак, и Джейсон бьет по нему своим, чувствуя, что приглашение в клуб вполне себе заслуженно. 

— Мальчишки, — закатывает глаза Пайпер. 

Она вроде бы не обижается, и Джейсону дышится легче, когда он это понимает. Особенно легко дышать почему-то тогда, когда ее волосы забиваются ему в рот и нос, а сама Пайпер бьет ему локтем поддых каждые полчаса. Но Джейсон все равно тычется носом в ее мокрую шею и снится ему, что Пайпер плещет на него водой, стоя по колено в реке, и улыбается так широко, что можно подумать, что влюблена. 

С утра Перси угощает их синими блинчиками и просит даже не спрашивать «почему». Пайпер улыбается ему, Джейсон кивает, и утро не такое уж тяжелое, как прошлый вечер. 

— Передавай привет океану, — кричит Перси, когда Джейсон заводит мотор. 

Джейсону уже начинает надоедать чувствовать себя идиотом, но он снова вспоминает, что забыл спросить о том, куда они едут.


	3. Фрэнк и Хейзел, пригород Оклахома-сити, штат Оклахома

Джейсон уверенно ведет машину, скорее на автомате, поскольку голова забита вопросами под завязку. И все эти вопросы давятся, перемешиваются, не позволяя ни одному сорваться с губ. 

Пайпер забрасывает свои ноги на приборную панель и по-кошачьи щурится на солнце. Ноги у нее длинные, загорелые, и, честно говоря, только сильнее отвлекают Джейсона от дороги. И очень хорошо, что Пайпер совсем не смотрит на него — у Джейсона горят уши. 

— Так... — кашляет Джейсон, наконец собирая вопросы в стройный логический ряд: — Мы едем дальше по шестьдесят шестой, или как? 

Пайпер лениво оборачивается, изгибая шею под немыслимым углом, и криво улыбается одним уголком губ: 

— Есть предложения, ковбой? 

— Почему ковбой? — сразу же переключается Джейсон, ругая себя за такое моментальное отвлечение от вопроса. Возможно, он просто не готов продолжать этот разговор. 

— Подбираю тебе прозвище, водила, — подмигивает ему Пайпер и поворачивает голову прямо, глядя на глянцево черную, асфальтную гладь шоссе. 

Джейсон хмыкает, опустив подбородок; Джейсону не столько обидно, сколько непонятно — прозвища дают тем, с кем собираются задержаться, а Пайпер даже близко не умеет играть в команде. 

Они снова молчат, в салоне ужасно душно, и по ощущениям Джейсон дал бы градусов двадцать девять, потому что в раздолбанной тойоте Пайпер даже места нет для градусника. 

Пайпер крутит шеей, разминая ее, и оттягивает майку большим пальцем вниз, демонстрируя глубокое декольте. У Джейсона, конечно, не тот обзор, чтобы все как следует «заценить», но и этого хватает — в салоне адское пекло, по ощущениям Джейсон дал бы градусов тридцать семь. 

— Каков наш маршрут? — не думая, спрашивает Джейсон, чтобы разогнать сгустившийся вокруг него жар. 

— Наш? — мгновенно реагирует Пайпер и смотрит на него удивительно ясно. Она ровно садится в пассажирском сидении, сбрасывает ноги с приборной панели и отрывает спину от липкого кожаного чехла авто-салона. 

Джейсон открывает рот, качает головой из стороны в сторону, будто идиот с отклонениями, и, в конце концов, кивает; Джейсон пристально смотрит на дорогу, словно важнее в жизни сейчас ничего нет, да и горизонт, с мелькающими по бокам деревьями, уникально красив. Пайпер цепко берет его за подбородок и круто разворачивает к себе, глядя глаза в глаза. Они так не смотрели друг на друга с той памятной, — второй, — встречи у стенда с расписанием, когда она стащила его бумажник. 

— Ты с ума сошла! — незамедлительно кричит Джейсон, и вся его автоматичность, машинальность, исчезает напрочь — руки скользят по рулю, ноги путают педали, а сама машина виляет по пустому шоссе, выходя на встречную полосу раз за разом. Пайпер тем не менее непоколебима; Пайпер держит его подбородок и впивается взглядом. И Джейсону следовало бы вырваться из ее хватки, — не настолько уж она и сильна, — но вывернуть Пайпер запястье он боится не меньше, чем врезаться в столб. 

— Наш, — повторяет она с непонятной интонацией и почти картинно хмурит брови: — Это обязывает, знаешь? 

— Знаю, — чуть шепеляво говорит Джейсон из-за сжатых ее рукой щек, и спокойно съезжает с дороги в карьер. 

Их трясет, Пайпер вынужденно меняет позу, поджимая колени и пряча голову, а Джейсон просто прикладывается лбом о руль, пока пытается вырулить. Машина катится вниз, а после мягко амортизирует «носом» о какую-то сетку, откатываясь назад. Но склон пологий, и они снова скатываются вниз, к железной сетке-ограде. Джейсон понимает это и тормозит, переключаясь на первую передачу. 

— Глупо было, — отдышавшись, взволновано признается Пайпер и оборачивает голову к Джейсону — в ее взгляде мало вины, но признательности хватает. 

Джейсон зрительного контакта не разрывает, позволяет себе пожирать взглядом карие глаза, и по законам кино они должны бы поцеловаться или хотя бы попытаться, но Джейсон не портит момент — Пайпер уже пообещала быть с ним подольше, время всегда найдется.   
Шорох впереди, за сеткой, заставляет Пайпер встрепенуться, а Джейсон вновь задается вопросом, как долго она промышляла грабежом и воровством. Казалось, привычки преступницы уже намертво въелись в ее личность. 

Шорох усиливается, и прежде чем Пайпер успевает выпрыгнуть из машины, схватив пистолет, к сетке выбегает рослая немецкая овчарка. И стоит отдать ей должное, не лает, а внимательно смотрит умными глазами сквозь лобовое стекло. 

Но звуки по ту сторону сетки не стихают с появлением собаки, к шороху примешивается лай, скулеж и веселый мужской голос, и Джейсон успокаивающе кладет руку на ладонь Пайпер, крепко сжимающую рукоятку ствола. Пайпер дергается, но подчиняется и кладет пистолет обратно в бардочок. 

— Все будет отлично, — зачем-то говорит Джейсон и давит в себе порыв снова взять ее за руку. 

— Поверю тебе на этот раз, — отвечает Пайпер и обтягивает майку, чтобы та хоть как-то сошла за приличную. С шортами что-то делать бесполезно. 

Они выходят из машины и синхронно хлопают дверцами, что заставляет дергано обернуться друг на друга. 

Секундой позже из-за кустов появляется коротко стриженная мужская макушка. У этого детины гренадерский рост, широченные плечи, азиатские черты лица и поводков двадцать в руках. Парень улыбается тепло, приветливо, пусть с некоторым подозрением, и вокруг него бегает, лает, скулит целая свора собак. Их не то чтобы много, хотя и порядочно, но их игривость и живость мешает пересчитать их в этом клубке шерсти и радости. 

— Привет! — улыбается парень, ласково отгоняя собак рукой, и шагает к забору-сетке. — Что у вас случилось? 

— Мы ехали в Оклахома-сити, а тут на дорогу выбежала собака, и мой парень свернул в трассы, — враз ставшим высоким голосом врет Пайпер, не утруждая себя приветствием. 

Парень за сеткой видимо волнуется, быстро пробегает глазами по собакам вокург своих ног и снова улыбается Пайпер и Джейсону. 

— Вы не скажете, как выглядела эта собака? Боюсь, что это может быть одна из наших. Они иногда сбегают. Бездомные животные, которые попадают в наш приют часто не доверяют людям, поэтому... — парень виновато пожимает плечами. Казалось, он чувствует вину за все человечество разом. 

— Разумеется, мы поможем, мистер... — включается в игру Джейсон, уже попривыкнув в роли героя, свернувшего в лес ради жизни собаки. 

— О, я — Фрэнк! — широко улыбается он и хлопает себя по лбу. — Простите, забыл представиться. И зовите меня просто Фрэнк, окей? Может, вы оставите машину здесь, уже почти вечер, я помогу вам завтра с утра вытянуть ее, а пока вы можете переночевать здесь. 

— А где здесь? — осторожно уточняет Пайпер, которая успела подобраться вплотную к Джейсону и встать рядом. 

Фрэнк снова улыбается и широким, наиграно пафосным жестом руки указывает далеко назад: 

— Приют для бездомных животных имени Мари Левеск!

Джейсон и Пайпер переглядываются и вновь понимают друг друга без слов. 

— Вау, — в унисон говорят они. 

Джейсон закрывает машину и идет вслед за Пайпер, которая перебрасывается с Фрэнком, идущим по ту сторону сетки, ничего не значащими фразами и улыбается так искренне, что Джейсон уверен — фальшиво. 

Они доходят до малоприметной калитки через метров четыреста и проходят вместе с Фрэнком ещё добрых семьсот, пока доходят до самого приюта. 

Собаки вьются у ног Пайпер, и та, неловко краснея, гладит каждую, что норовит потереться о ее лодыжки. Джейсону в удовольствие наблюдать за такой смущенной Пайпер, которая с детским восторгом щупает уши золотистого спаниеля Марти. 

Фрэнк рассказывает им о своей девушке, Хейзел Левеск, говорит, что приют назван в честь матери Хейзел, и что он сам обожает зверей. Джейсон замечает звенящий восторг в голосе, когда Фрэнк говорит о Хейзел, видит, как туманятся его глаза; у Джейсона отчасти портится настроение, хотя он слабо понимает почему. 

— Фрэнк? Ты сегодня долго, — кричит женский голос стоит Фрэнку открыть дверь и переступить порог. Джейсон сразу догадывается, что это та самая Хейзел, и вытягивает шею, чтобы разглядеть ее получше. 

Хейзел ниже Фрэнка на фут, если не больше, но обнимает она его все равно очень даже крепко. У Хейзел пышние золотистые кудри, темная, смуглая кожа и какие-то невероятные, проницательные глаза, которые заставляют Джейсона взять Пайпер за руку ради какой-никакой поддержки. 

— Они въехали в наш забор на юго-западе, — поясняет Фрэнк, обнимая Хейзел за плечи. 

— Там, где шестьдесят шестая трасса? — догадливо спрашивает она и задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка. 

— Угу, — подтверждает он и целует в макушку. 

Джейсон опускает глаза в пол, ему это кажется слишком интимным; Джейсон старается не думать, что все ещё держит руку Пайпер в своей. 

— Они переночуют у нас, а утром я помогу им вытащить машину из кювета, — добавляет Фрэнк и улыбается Джейсону. — Он съехал ради собаки, выбежавшей на дорогу, я думаю, мы должны ему и его девушке чисто по морально-этическим принципам нашего заведения. 

— А у этого «его» есть имя? — иронично интересуется Хейзел, пока Джейсон стоит каменным изваянием в их прихожей. 

— Черт! — ругается Фрэнк и, поймав укоризненный взгляд Хейзел, поправляется: — Я даже не спросил ваших имен, простите. Я сегодня просто невероятно рассеянный. 

— Ничего страшного, — произносит Пайпер, — хотя Джейсону это больше напоминает мяуканье, — и виснет на его руке, кладя голову на плечо. — Меня зовут Памела, а это мой парень — Джек. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Памела, — отвечает Хейзел, чуть заминаясь с именем — Джейсон думает, что ее необычные глаза неспроста показались ему такими проницательными. 

Хейзел наливает им по чашке ароматного травяного чая, пока Фрэнк возится с собаками после прогулки. Она говорит о своем парне, Фрэнке Чжане, рассказывает о том, кто содержится у них в приюте, и смеется над шутками Пайпер, которые та сдержанно, будто нехотя отпускает. Джейсон видит: роль второй половинки, счастливой в отношениях, никогда не станет для Пайпер родной. 

Хейзел ставит на стол плошку с джемом, банку арахисового масла, масленку, тарелку с нарезкой сыра и какого-то мяса, пару вареных яиц и целое блюдо нарезанного огромными ломтями хлеба. Она мимоходом говорит, что хлеб печет сама, потому что им с Фрэнком нет времени ездить до города, хотя тот и относительно недалеко. Джейсон краем глаза смотрит на Пайпер и отмечает голодный огонек в ее взгляде; Джейсон аккуратно намазывает хлеб с одной стороны джемом, а с другой — арахисовым маслом, а после складывает и протягивает его удивленной Пайпер, которая просто таскала ломтики сыра с тарелки. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Пайпер, и Джейсон думает, что за бутерброд ей почему-то не стыдно благодарить, и улыбается, отвернув голову. Пайпер тычет ему локтем в бок, заставляя поперхнуться слюной, но все равно жадно кусает бутерброд, жуя и запивая чаем. Джейсон улыбается снова и делает бутерброд уже себе.   
— Мы с Фрэнком знакомы довольно давно, — рассказывает Хейзел, обводя указательным пальцем край чашки против часовой стрелки. — Моя мама была против, и я сбежала с ним. Сначала мы просто переехали в Оклахома-сити и просто жили. Потом я узнала, что моя мама заболела сразу после моего побега. Она «сгорела» буквально за три месяца, пока я, ничего не подозревая, жила в другом городе. После того как мы съездили к ней на могилу, Фрэнк решил, что пора воплощать нашу мечту о приюте в жизнь. Жизнь очень коротка. 

К концу рассказа голос Хейзел переходит в чертов шепот, и у Джейсона невольно поникают плечи. У этой Левеск, кажется, полным полно секретов, и, наверное, ему в свое время даже захотелось бы их разгадать, но сейчас — Пайпер касается его своей голой коленкой под столом и сидит настолько близко, насколько позволяют приличия; Джейсон делает глоток обжигающе горячего чая и сочувственно смотрит на Хейзел, его ладонь идеально ложится на круглую коленку Пайпер.   
Фрэнк отдает им на ночь небольшую комнатку для гостей, где стоит одна полуторная кровать, и говорит, что большего предложить не может — вторую кровать погрызли щенки, вырвавшиеся по среди ночи из-под присмотра матери-собаки. Но к комнате прилегает маленькая ванная с умывальником, душем и унитазом, и это намного лучше второй кровати. 

— Ничего, — машет рукой Пайпер, — нас это не затруднит. К тому же вы с Хейзел и так много сделали для нас. 

Пайпер закрывает дверь и оборачивается к Джейсону, который стелет им постель; у нее на лице усталось, и Джейсон чувствует себя придурком, потому что глупо радуется тому, что Пайпер доверяет ему. 

Она уходит в душ первой, не говоря ни слова, и проводит там без малого треть часа. Это не то чтобы очень много для принятия душа, — тем более девчонкой, а тем паче, что она не была в душе с самого Чикаго, — но Джейсону это время кажется вечностью, потому что здравые мысли буквально атакуют его разум. 

«Джейсон, почему ты ведешь себя, как дурак? Она — преступница, пусть и мелкая, и ты катишься вниз вместе с ней. Ты на два штата дальше своего дома и едешь неведомо куда. Джейсон, очнись!»

Голос Рейны в голове нарастает, звучит едва ли не гонгом, пока Пайпер не открывает дверь ванной и не выходит из нее в махровом полотенце цвета топленого молока. Она улыбается ему, устало, но доверчиво, и голос Рейны теряется в момент, тонет в бездне и даже не отходит эхом от черепушки Джейсона. 

У них одно полотенце на двоих, и Джейсон мог бы сходить и попросить ещё одно у Хейзел, — он не думает, что в приюте такой дефицит полотенец; Джейсон этого не делает, а берет то, в котором завернута Пайпер, и не смотрит на ее наготу. 

— Отличное тату, — делает неловкий комплимент Джейсон, но Пайпер только дергает плечами на его слова — ловец снов на левой лопатке в такт движениям колышется, будто на ветру. 

Джейсон моет голову и удивляется тому, какая черная вода смывается с его волос, — они и не думали закрывать окна в тойоте, пыли на Джейсоне сейчас, наверное, с мешок. Джейсон близоруко щурится в зеркало, отстраненно отмечая, что довольно сильно загорел, и вспоминает, что в рюкзаке, кажется, остались его очки. 

Они, конечно, не в дурацкой комедии, чтобы Пайпер спихивала его на пол, заставляя спать без подушки. Они ложатся вместе, как и в том домишке, который занял Перси, Джейсон обнимает ее со спины и не жалуется на лезущие в рот мокрые волосы. 

— Слушай, так куда мы все-таки... — начинает Джейсон, так непринужденно, умело, будто они действительно друзья, которые катаются по стране во время каникул; Джейсону нравится тон, которым он это произносит. 

Пайпер каменеет в его руках, перестает дышать и поворачивается лицом к лицу, насколько это возможно. Она не говорит ничего, но Джейсон давится своим вопросом и сглатывает. Ее взгляд жжет ему переносицу, и Джейсону неловко, чуточку унизительно даже. 

— Почему мы сказали Перси свои настоящие имена, а Фрэнку и Хейзел солгали? — спрашивает он, переводя тему, и храбро смотрит в глаза Пайпер, на мгновение — будто огнем по радужке, а после — приятная темнота. 

Пайпер изворачивается у него в руках спустя пару секунд, понимая, что взгляда ее он больше не боится ни в коей степени, и просовывает руку под его локтем. Она обнимает Джейсона, не смотря на жар, исходящий от его тела, и глубоко вдыхает аромат мыла, сохранившийся у него на ключицах. 

— Потому что Перси такой же, как мы, нелегально пробрался в чужой дом, — говорит Пайпер, закрыв глаза. Джейсон успокаивающе проводит рукой по ее спине, и ее дыхание выравнивается. — А Хейзел и Фрэнк, они добрые, хорошие, живут тут постоянно. И если полиция будет нас искать, то у них могут быть проблемы, не говоря уже о нас самих. 

— То есть, мы просто спасаем их от неприятностей? — переспрашивает Джейсон, поднимая бровь и прижимая Пайпер к себе крепче. 

— Именно, супермен, — сонно отзывается Пайпер, и Джейсон улыбается. 

— Мне нравится, — говорит он, и Пайпер бормочет в ответ: 

— Мне тоже...

Она засыпает, отключается мгновенно. Вероятно, сказываются нервы и плохой сон накануне, и сегодня она спит очаровательно крепко, Джейсон может рассмотреть ее личико, плечи, даже татуировку, если изогнуть шею параллельно плечам. Она спит в длинной футболке, которую взяла у Фрэнка; на ней даже нет трусиков — она все отдала в стирку Хейзел. 

И сейчас у Джейсона есть время подумать о том, что он сам будет делать дальше, поедет с ней незнамо куда или возьмет билет на автобус в Оклахома-сити и поедет домой, в Чикаго. Но Джейсону не думается, под боком чуть слышно сопит Пайпер, и этот звук не позволяет ему даже вдуматься в хоть один вариант. 

Он засыпает, когда в окне уже не так темно, а просто сумеречно, и вся комната в серых тенях; он засыпает положив голову ей на макушку и прижав Пайпер к груди, как плюшевого мишку. 

Их будит Фрэнк, говорит, что уходит гулять с собаками, а они пусть просыпаются, завтракают, и он поможет вытащить их машину. 

Джейсон на автомате кивает, и первый идет в ванную. Он чистит зубы, когда лохматая Пайпер толкает его в бок и пристраивается рядом. Она расчесывает непослушные, сбившиеся волосы, умывается, плеснув в лицо водой, полощет рот и вдевает свои перья-серьги в уши. 

Джейсон сам застилает постель, точнее снимает белье, чтобы отдать его Хейзел, и выуживает из рюкзака свои очки, прежде чем отправиться завтракать. 

— А ты и правда умник, супермен, — помолчав, невесело ухмыляется Пайпер и первая выходит из комнаты. Джейсон немного недоумевает и поправляет очки, выходя следом. 

Хейзел жарит на завтрак яйца и бекон, варит крепкий черный кофе и ставит блюдо со свежим хлебом, который просит нарезать Джейсона. Хлеб ещё теплый и очень-очень мягкий, поэтому режется с трудом. Пайпер отбирает у него нож, глядя на его неумелые попытки, и быстро-быстро режет хлеб на ровные ломти. 

— Круто, — коротко комментирует Джейсон и подвигает к себе тарелку с яичницей и беконом. Пайпер кидает на него косой взгляд, но молчит. 

Хейзел во время завтрака буквально светится энергией и позитивом, и Джейсон думает, что птичье щебетание ему послышалось. Нет, дальше по длинному коридору комната с попугайчиками и разными птицами. После завтрака Пайпер неловко просит Хейзел посмотреть, и та, конечно, разрешает. 

Пайпер ходит между клеток, будто завороженная, рассматривает птиц, будто это некие божества, и Джейсон безотрывно следует за ней, боясь потерять ее меж этого яркого оперения и звонкого щебета. 

Они натыкаются в дальнем углу на клетку с большой птицей, похожей на ара, с золотистым клювом и похожими на драконью кожу перьями. 

— Вау, — вполне себе искренне восхищается Пайпер и без страха просовывает пальцы между прутьями клетки. 

И пока Пайпер восторгается птицей, Джейсон, как-то интуитивно поворачивается к Хейзел, которая кормит неразлучников у соседнего вольера: 

— Мы можем его забрать? 

— Кого? — немного рассеянно спрашивает Левеск, и Джейсон молча тычет пальцем за спину. — Фестуса? О-о... Он довольна старая птица, и, честно говоря, мы с Фрэнком даже не знаем его породы. В интернете о таких даже не пишут, хотя может мы плохо искали...

— Мы можем забрать его? — настойчивее повторяет Джейсон, и на этот раз его слышит и Пайпер. Она замирает натянутой струной, и, когда Хейзел отвечает «конечно», судорожно вздыхает. 

Хейзел говорит насчет условий содержания, и Джейсон кивает, будто прилежный ученик. Левеск уходит за кормом, чтобы «был на пару дней, пока вы не приедете домой, я напишу вам марки, которые ему подходят, купите потом», и Джейсон оборачивается к Пайпер. 

Пайпер смотрит на него внимательно-внимательно и стоит довольно близко, а после — делает шаг и обхватывает лицо обоими ладонями. Пайпер целует его настойчиво, но не грубо, и так сладко-сладко, что у Джейсона начинают саднеть вкусовые рецепторы. Он чувствует привкус кофе, разбавленного молоком и сахаром почти в равных пропорциях, который она пила на завтрак, и не желает, чтобы Хейзел возвращалась. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Пайпер, даже шепчет скорее, и повторяет благодарность ещё несколько раз, будто одержимая. 

Джейсону кажется, что ничего на свете лучшего с ним больше не произойдет; Джейсон бесповоротно влюбляется в Пайпер, которая ворует бумажники и грабит кафешки.


	4. откровенности, Оклахома-сити, штат Оклахома

— Фестус с латыни — «счастливчик», — говорит Хейзел, осторожно ставит клетку, которая почти размером с саму Левеск, и тихо добавляет: — Надеюсь, он станет твоим талисманом, Пайпер. 

Пайпер не то чтобы дергается, только тянет руку за пистолетом. Она смотрит в ответ понимающе, улыбается, но Хейзел чувствует напряжение, толкует, правда, иначе. 

— Не ругай Джейсона, просто у меня чуткий слух. Я не буду спрашивать, почему ты соврала насчет имени, у всех нас есть секреты, — Хейзел поднимает руки вверх, капитулируя, и Пайпер, уже схватившая рукоятку, колеблется. 

Пайпер, конечно, не застрелит милашку Левеск; Пайпер думает, что не знает, чем ей поможет в этой ситуации пушка. И если совсем уж честно, то Пайпер подмывает позорно позвать Джейсона.

— Ты хороший человек, Пайпер. И между тобой и Джейсоном действительно есть что-то настоящее, — быстро-быстро говорит Хейзел и смотрит ласково, будто и правда желает ей счастья, — Пайпер неловко и неудобно. 

Пайпер отпускает рукоятку пистолета и как-то неуклюже поднимает клетку, сгибаясь под ее тяжестью. 

— Спасибо, — бормочет она и старается не пересекаться с Хейзел взглядами. 

Позади слышится мужской смех и шорох шин по пыльной дороге. Пайпер уже начинает скучать по благоустроенной ванной и свежей постели — Пайпер на самом деле чертовски надоело затянувшееся приключение; Пайпер никогда не хотела оказаться на обочине с птицей в огромной клетке и таять от улыбки незнамо какого парня а-ля «я-золотой-мальчик-которому-реально-скучно-давай-развлечемся-пару-недель-и-я-уйду-обратно-в-свою-прекрасную-жизнь-а-ты-останешься». 

Джейсон вылазит с водительского места, и в Пайпер поднимается волна неразумного гнева — это ее машина, какого черта, он ведет себя, как хозяин?! Джейсон на нее не смотрит, увлеченно говорит о чем-то с Фрэнком и, когда переводит взгляд на Пайпер, то улыбается. Пайпер отворачивается, будто бы к Хейзел, и спрашивает что-то о корме. Хейзел проницательна до чертиков, это дико бесит Пайпер, но она благодарна, что так лишь кротко рассказывает все по четвертому кругу. 

На словах про дистиллированную воду Пайпер чувствует, как чужая рука отбирает у нее клетку; Пайпер по инерции хватается за нее крепче и подается вперед. А после оглядывается, видит заботливо заглядывающего в глаза Джейсона и виновато разжимает руку. 

— Я занесу клетку в машину, попрощайся с Хейзел и Фрэнком, — говорит ей на ухо Джейсон, и это слишком интимно, слишком обязывает; Пайпер кажется, что ее руки стягивают пластиковые наручники. 

Хейзел улыбается за спину Пайпер, вероятно, Джейсону, и, Пайпер кусая губы, протягивает ей руку. У Пайпер нет маникюра, но Хейзел не делает ей замечания и вкладывает свою ладошку в ее. 

— Если будете в Оклахоме, заезжайте, — говорит она, в то время как здоровяк Фрэнк обнимает ее за плечи; Хейзел как-то понимает, что Оклахома-сити — далеко не конечная остановка. 

— Обязательно, — сглатывает Пайпер и поднимает глаза на лучащегося доброжелательностью Фрэнка. 

— Мы будем рады, — улыбается Фрэнк и гладит ее своей ручищей по плечу. 

Пайпер переминается с ноги на ногу, нервничает и будто решает для себя нечто важное. Сзади подходит Джейсон и легко приобнимает ее за талию, словно так и нужно, словно так и положено. 

— Пока, Фрэнк, — жмет Чжану руку Джейсон и по-джентльменски целует ручку Хейзел. — Спасибо за еду, Хейзел. Я уже скучаю по твоему бекону. 

Джейсон рассыпается в милых прощаниях, а Пайпер довольно внезапно выпрямляется и широко, искренне улыбается. 

— Одну минутку! Я сейчас! — кричит Пайпер и бежит к машине со всех ног, пачкая обувь в пыли. 

Пайпер роется в рюкзаке Джейсона, будто в своих вещах. Там по-прежнему лежат кредитки, — наверняка, хозяева успели их заблокировать, — бумажники с наличкой и парочка украшений. Поддельные швейцарские часы Пайпер выбрасывает на заднее сиденье, к клетке с Фестусом. 

Она обчищает каждый из одиннадцати бумажников, достает только купюры, брезгуя мелочью. Там в основном доллары, но есть и двадцать евро, но Пайпер ничуть не жаль. Она не считает сколько там точно, но с тысячу, наверное, будет; она думает, что этот ее поступок бессмысленно благороден. 

— Держите, — протягивает деньги Пайпер, и на этот раз она чувствует себя уверенно, не мнется и не дергается; Пайпер чувствует, будто все становится на свои места. 

— Что это? — непонимающе хмурится Фрэнк. — Деньги? 

Джейсон молчит всего пару секунд, осознает, а после бросает вскользь взгляд на Пайпер и говорит: 

— Мы знаем, что вы за идею и все такое, но, ребят, мы же не дураки, это дорого обходится. У нас есть деньги, и мы можем помочь вам и вашему приюту. Вы хорошие люди. 

Хейзел поднимает блестящие от восторга и слез глаза на Пайпер, и та кивает, пусть устало и несколько смущенно; Пайпер чувствует, что сделала все как надо. 

Пайпер оборачивается на Джейсона, и он ее подмигивает; Пайпер больше не раздражает его близость к ней; Пайпер вкладывает ему в руку ключи, которые вытянула из его кармана. 

~

Джейсона безмерно удивляет поступок Пайпер, но виду он не подает; Джейсон принимает ключи от машины, хотя точно помнит, что они пару минут назад были у него в кармане. Он садится за руль и машет Хейзел и Фрэнку, а после сдает назад и, развернувшись, ни разу не смотрит в зеркала дальнего вида на приют имени Мари Левеск. 

Пайпер на соседнем сиденье разворачивает карту, застилая ею всю себя, и из Джейсона рвется шутка про то, что она может спать под этой картой; Джейсон молчит и косит на нее одним глазом, боясь спугнуть то, что сейчас между ними есть. 

— Ты имеешь что-нибудь против моря, супермен? — с плохо замаскированной напряженностью спрашивает его Пайпер, и Джейсон позволяется себе усмехнуться. 

— Тебя волнует мое мнение? — он отвечает вопросом на вопрос. 

— Если спрашиваю, значит волнует, — огрызается Пайпер и снова утыкается в карту. 

Они молчат ещё пару минут, пока Джейсон не нарушает тишину: 

— Так, значит, Калифорния, да? 

Пайпер с подозрением смотрит на него, но Джейсон поднимает руки с руля, будто сдается, и вроде как оправдывается: 

— Это единственный штат, что я знаю, у которого есть выход к морю. В смысле, единственный в этом направлении. То есть по этой трассе. То есть... 

— Заткнись и положи руки на руль. Я не хочу въехать в ещё один приют, — наигранно зло фыркает Пайпер и отворачивается к окну. 

— Технически, мы въехали в забор и... 

— Да, Калифорния! — восклицает Пайпер, обрывая его; Пайпер смотрит чуть гневно, будто ее поторопили с чем-то важным, но после стухает и уже гораздо тише говорит: — Хочу в Сан-Франциско. 

Джейсон колеблется всего секунду, прежде чем с ноткой торжественности произносит: 

— Я обещаю, что отвезу тебя к морю, в Сан-Франциско, Пайпер МакЛин. 

Пайпер оборачивается на него моментально, сминая карту, а Джейсон широко улыбается, так, что его маленький шрам над губой растягивается. 

— Я тоже умею залазить в чужие права. 

Пайпер фыркает и, скрестив руки на груди, сползает по спинке сидения, но в этот раз все довольно мило, и Джейсон верит — теперь все будет идти, как надо. 

Они доезжают до Оклахома-сити одновременно с нулем в бензобаке. Джейсон надевает кепку, темные очки, нашедшиеся в бардачке, и толкает золотые серьги и цепочку в ломбарде на въезде в город. Он продает их почти за бесценок, и Пайпер ругается, что он не торговался, но денег хватает на полный бак, ночь простоя в мотеле и китайскую лапшу на ужин. 

В этот раз они берут номер с двумя односпальными кроватями, потому что так дешевле, и едят прямо на полу, откинувшись спиной на кровати. Номер маленький и узкий, ноги Джейсона касаются кровати Пайпер, когда он с жадностью глотает кусочек свинины му-шу. 

Пайпер подкармливает Фестуса орешками, которые дала им Хейзел, и позволяет ему летать по комнате. Их, к слову, в мотель с птицей не пустили, и Джейсону пришлось привязывать клетку к краю простыни, чтобы поднять ее на третий этаж. К счастью, охраны у мотеля не было, а Фестус оказался более чем понятливым, и не шумел. 

Джейсон думает, что путешествуй он с Рейной, такого бы никогда не случилось; Джейсон думает, что будь он с Рейной, то никогда бы не остановился в таком месте, как этот мотель. 

Джейсон ест быстро и, когда, наконец, наедается, то широко зевает; Джейсон неимоверно устал, но смотреть на Пайпер, которая со счастливой улыбкой наблюдает за Фестусом, — это отдельно удовольствие, и он не хочет его пропускать. 

Когда они все-таки ложатся, накрывают Фестуса широким покрывалом, Джейсону не спится. Он старается не ворочаться, чтобы не разбудить Пайпер, но в итоге слышит, как она тихо спрашивает: 

— Ты не спишь?

Джейсон глубоко вдыхает и осторожно поднимается на постели, чтобы встать и перейти к Пайпер; Джейсон почему-то почти крадется, хотя стесняться тут можно разве что Фестуса. Он ложится к ней в постель и сразу же чувствует ее голую кожу. Если бы не темнота, то Пайпер вероятно бы рассмеялась над его адски-алым румянцем, но, слава богу, она его не видит. 

Пайпер двигается, удобно устраиваясь у него на груди; на ней ничего нет, кроме трусиков, но ее это не смущает, в отличие от Джейсона. 

Джейсону неловко, слишком жарко; Джейсон начинает жалеть, что перелег к ней в эту же минуту, и с каждой последующей он проклинает себя ещё сильнее. Пайпер прижимается довольно крепко, буквально не оставляет места фантазии — и так все очевидно. 

— Пайп... — хрипло начинает Джейсон, но она его перебивает: 

— Слушай, это все равно должно было случиться когда-нибудь. 

Она говорит это с каким-то малопонятным для Джейсона сожалением, от которого он чувствует себя едва ли не насильником; она первая накрывает его губы поцелуем. 

Ее затвердевшие соски царапают ему грудь, а шорты, — единственное, что вообще на нем есть, — становятся в раз тесны до упора. Ему уже не то что жарко, его опаляет, опаляет Пайпер, ее тело, ее настойчивость. 

Дьявол, она целует его, отбирая всю силу воли, на которую он способен, и Джейсон не имеет ничего против; Джейсон оглаживает руками ее спину, когда Пайпер садится сверху, со стоном вжимаясь бедрами в его. Она седлает его и тянет за собой поцелуем вверх. 

Губы Пайпер, как и ее поцелуи, отдают кислинкой, чем-то необычно пряным; у Джейсона кружится голова. Он уверен, что они целуются не так красиво, как в кино, а жадно, будто дикие, голодные и словно сейчас съедят друг друга. Мама Джейсона всегда поджимала губы при виде таких парочек. 

Джейсон сжимает ее талию, мнет бока, перебирается к груди, и ему кажется, что всего этого уже достаточно. У Пайпер плавные изгибы, она точно из сливочного масла; Джейсон пьянеет от ее тела под своими пальцами. 

Пайпер отрывает его от себя, держит голову в своих руках и смотрит глаза в глаза, возбужденно блестя ими в темноте. И Джейсон не выдерживает; Джейсон переворачивает ее, оказываясь сверху. Кровать одноместная, и они падают на жесткий пол, который пахнет пылью и китайской лапшой. Пайпер обиженно шипит, Джейсон шепчет что-то вроде извинений и расцеловывает ее шею до легких-легких розовых следов. 

Инициатива переходит в руки Джейсона, он гнет Пайпер, как того пожелает, заставляет извиваться от едва ощутимых прикосновений и щекочущего дыхания. У него не то чтобы много опыта; у Джейсона была всего пара девушек, с одной, из которых он только целовался. И честно говоря, Джейсону кажется, что это Пайпер манипулирует им, как хочет, подставляя под его губы то плечо, то грудь. 

Пайпер недвусмысленно шепчет, что пора, и гладит резинку его шорт. Джейсон стягивает их, поспешно и неумело, так, что они сбиваются где-то на лодыжках, а после также неуклюже стягивает с нее трусики, пережимая резинкой пальцы. Пайпер глухо смеется и помогает ему, награждая укусом в плечо. 

Джейсон входит в нее нетерпеливо, быстро и, наверное, слишком грубо. Он исправляется, слыша чуть жалобный стон, двигается плавнее и гладит ее по волосам, шепча что-то невнятное на ухо; он старается быть нежным, потому что, как ему кажется, Пайпер этого заслуживает. Пайпер внутри узкая, тесная, как перчатка, и Джейсон теряет от этого ритм дыхания, сбиваясь на хрип. Джейсон слизывает между ее ключиц бисеринки пота и снова впивается в губы, заталкивая язык ей в рот; Джейсон разумно считает, что такого секса у него больше в жизни не будет. 

У Джейсона не быстрый темп, и Пайпер вскоре требовательно царапает его, и он подчиняется, ускоряя его. Пайпер со всхлипов и громкого, тяжелого дыхания скатывается в стоны, грудные, вибрирующие; Пайпер кричит его имя и упоминает Господа Бога через каждое слово. 

Джейсон едва успевает вынуть член из нее, кончая на многострадальный ковер, и честно борется с тем, чтобы не рухнуть сверху на Пайпер; Джейсон откидывается рядом и дышит также тяжело, как она. 

Они лежат звездочками на полу минут десять, а после Пайпер стягивает со своей кровати подушку и одеяло. Она подкладывает подушку под голову Джейсону, низко мурчит, когда он трется носом о ее плечо, и вытирает одеялом пот. 

И Джейсон, наверное, смог бы продолжить и дальше, но Пайпер сворачивается клубочком под боком и быстро засыпает, морща во сне носик, как котенок. 

На утро Джейсон просыпается первым, гладит ее по волосам и невесомо целует в макушку. Он осторожно встает с пола и чувствует, как приятно ломит все тело. 

— Супермен? — сонно спрашивает его Пайпер, и Джейсон спешно натянув трусы и шорты, поднимает ее на руках. 

Пайпер просыпается от этого мгновенно, если не сказать моментально, и смотрит глазами большими-большими. 

— Пойдем в душ. Нам нужно выехать через полчаса, если хотим сегодня пересечь границу штата, — говорит Джейсон, и видит Бог, как сложно ему выглядеть уверенным в себе после вчерашнего.


	5. Лео, на границе штата, штат Нью-Мексико

В то утро Джейсон усваивает пару правил: никаких поцелуев на утро и никогда не лишать Пайпер точки опоры. 

— Оставь это для кого-нибудь ещё, — небрежно отзывается Пайпер и впервые за всю их дорогу стягивает волосы в хвост.

Джейсону немного даже обидно. Знаете, она ему действительно нравится. И шанса, конечно, Пайпер не оставляет. Обидно Джейсону лишь отчасти, потому что, глядя на Пайпер, можно сразу сказать — шансы в другую кассу. 

Они выносят Фестуса с клеткой через парадный вход, и никто ничего им не говорит. Джейсон видит, как Пайпер ухмыляется, когда мрачный мужчина за стойкой регистрации провожает их тяжелым взглядом. Джейсон передергивает плечами — ему, в отличие от Пайпер, несколько непривычно (и, нужно признать, боязно). 

На этот раз за руль садится Пайпер. Ведет она довольно резко, выезжает с парковки на четвертой передаче, будто в долбанном ТопГире снимается. 

— Аккуратнее, — бормочет Джейсон, ударяясь головой о потолок салона, и успевает заметить чуть мстительную ухмылку на ее губах. 

Пайпер гонит с порядочной скоростью, и границу штата они пересекают куда раньше, чем планировал Джейсон. Хотя Джейсон должен уже как привыкнуть к тому, что с Пайпер планы не работают; Джейсону сложно победить натуру, но Пайпер поможет ее сломать, он уверен. 

Правда, когда они въезжают в Нью-Мексико, Пайпер снижает скорость, почти ползет по федеральной трассе, по которой как раз допускаются рисковые сто километров в час. Джейсон начинает думать, что старая тойота приказала жить долго, и скорость они сбрасывают потому, что скоро и вовсе остановятся. 

И они, в самом деле, останавливаются; Пайпер выключает двигатель. 

 

— Мастерская километра четыре отсюда, — говорит Пайпер, и Джейсон думает, что теперь придется тащится по жаре туда, а после обратно, чтобы забрать машину. 

— Ты хотя бы примерно представляешь, что дало сбой? — спрашивает Джейсон, потому что он имел дела с механиками — лучше знать свою проблему точно, иначе выставят двойной счет. 

Пайпер смотрит на него непонимающе, а потом закатывает глаза и говорит медленно, словно ребенку от трех до пяти: 

— Я отдала все деньги Хейзел и Фрэнку с их приютом. Нам нужны ещё, на твоих умениях торговать золотом мы не проживем и недели. 

— Иди сама толкай цепочки! — возмущается Джейсон и снимает очки, устало растирая веки пальцами. До него сначала доходит только эта часть, а после он резко оборачивается к Пайпер и смотрит с нарастающим пониманием. 

— Умный мальчик, — прохладным тоном хвалит его Пайпер и достает из-за пояса пистолет. 

При ближайшем рассмотрении он оказывается матово-черным и довольно большим для рук Пайпер. Но она уверенно пересчитывает патроны, достав «магазин», и Джейсон думает, что этот глок (беретта, браунинг? Джейсон не разбирается в оружии) ее своеобразный талисман. Джейсона подмывает спросить, откуда он у нее, но уверен, что наткнется на тот самый взгляд и не получит ничего, кроме легкого чувства отвращения к себе. Да, Пайпер хорошо его внушала. 

— Ты уже один раз был на такого рода мероприятии, — с усмешкой произносит Пайпер, но Джейсон возражает: 

— Это было случайно. И я ничего не сделал. Ты просто схватила мой рюкзак, а после увезла черт знает куда. 

Джейсон прикусывает язык, но уже поздновато. Пайпер молчит, а после отстраненным голосом со стальными нотками отвечает: 

— Во-первых, это — Нью-Мексико, во-вторых, ты сам поехал со мной, — она делает глубокий вдох и говорит совсем тихо: — а в-третьих, не пойти бы тебе к черту, супермен? 

Джейсон — тормоз, это безусловно; к счастью, Джейсону хватает времени дойти до нужного решения. Джейсон перегибается через коробку передач, рычаг впивается ему в живот; Джейсон целует ошарашенную Пайпер, не глядя на разобранный пистолет на ее коленях и ладони, отталкивающие его от себе. 

Джейсону нравится целоваться с Пайпер, будто то по ее инициативе или по его, заканчивается ли это сексом или болезненным тычком в плечо. У Пайпер все такие же кислые губы, и это, черт возьми, нереально вкусно. Джейсон языком забирается ей в рот и проводит им по ровному ряду зубов, нащупывая уже знакомую выщербинку на переднем. 

Пайпер мычит, противится даже, но после затихает и больно впивается ногтями в кожу головы, хватая Джейсона за волосы; Пайпер отвечает, не смотря на то, что его очки неприятно давят и мешаются. 

— Это несложно, — рвано выдыхает Пайпер, когда Джейсон отрывается от нее. — Просто сиди в машине. Только без меня не уезжай, окей? 

Джейсону кажется, что к этой паре предложений у Пайпер было заготовлена ещё тройка шуток тире сомнений в нем, но они куда-то деваются. Джейсон, конечно, не хочет казаться самодовольным болваном, но он искренне считает, что это из-за его поцелуя; Джейсону, на самом деле, просто хочется верить, что Пайпер может быть одной из диснеевских принцесс, которых можно спасти одним поцелуем. 

— Я пойду с тобой, — возражает он, откидываясь обратно на свое место. 

Боль от впившегося в живот рычага отступает, а Джейсон думает, что не принцесс обычно спасают действиями, а не словами и поцелуями. И как сильно он не надеется, что Пайпер окажется Белоснежкой или Золушкой, Джейсон заставляет себя быть реалистом. 

Пайпер хмурится, но не говорит ни слова против, хотя Джейсон даже в изгибе бровей видит недоверие его способностям. Она заводит машину, и они едут с небольшой скоростью ещё километра три. 

Пайпер останавливает машину, когда Джейсон, прищурившись, видит вдалеке голубую крышу. Они выходят из салона, и Джейсон протирает запылившиеся очки. 

— Лучше оставь их. Разобьют ещё, — мимоходом бросает Пайпер, поправляя майку так, чтобы пушка за ремнем не бросалась в глаза. 

Она на него не смотрит, но Джейсон помнит, как она гладила дужки очков пальцами, когда они целовались в машине. 

— Хорошо, — кивает он и послушно кладет очки на приборную панель. 

Они идут молча, Пайпер напевает, правда, какую-то незамысловатую поп-мелодию, но это все равно не стоит рядом с нормальными разговорами. Однако когда вывеска мастерской («Мастерская Вальдеса. Шиномонтаж, замена масла, ремонт автомобилей. Сезонные скидки») легко читается даже со зрением Джейсона, Пайпер останавливается и почти оббегает его, упираясь ладошкой в грудь. 

— Стой, — в ее глазах плескается тревога, противоречащая ее скрытности. — Пару правил. Если что-то пойдет не так, беги. Подожди меня у машины час и езжай, как можно дальше. Можешь вернуться в Чикаго. 

Джейсон смотрит на нее в упор и понимает, что она волнуется, будто впервые этим занимается; через пару секунд до Джейсона доходит, что она волнуется за него, за то, что его задница может пострадать. 

— Мы сегодня будем грабить мастерскую или нет? — с наигранной бравадой спрашивает Джейсон и хочет верить, что его уверенность заразительна. 

Пайпер смаргивает всю эту тревогу и вмиг становится непроницаема. Джейсон не может понять ничего — ни по мимике, ни по жестам, ни по чему-нибудь ещё. 

Они заходят в мастерскую вместе, но Пайпер на полкорпуса впереди. В Джейсоне не просыпается никаких инстинктов защиты, но что-то, безусловно, в нем шевелится, скребет через ребра. 

В «Мастерской Вальдеса» пахнет машинным маслом и горячим железом. В углу играет хрипящий радиоприемник, искажающий Мерайю Кэрри, а в другом — на столике стоит кассовый аппарат, кувшин с лимонадом и пара стаканов. В самой мастерской стоят три машины и нет ни единой живой души, если не считать надрывно поющую Мерайю. 

Пайпер кивает на кассу, а сама на всякий случай достает из-за пояса оружие и проходит между машин. 

Джейсон старается идти осторожно и особо не шуметь; Джейсон достигает цели и чувствует чей-то довольно тяжелый взгляд. Он бы попытался его индифицировать, но громкий крик оттуда, куда ушла Пайпер, заботит Джейсона гораздо больше денег в кассе или чужих взглядов. 

— Эй-эй-эй, Королева Красоты, ты с ума сошла, что ли?! — кричит щуплый парень, в живот которого практически воткнуто дуло пистолета Пайпер. 

На пареньке грязная, когда-то белая рубашка и клетчатые штаны в мазуте. У него смуглая кожа, живой взгляд и темные кудри, которые, похоже, никогда не были знакомы с расческой. 

Паренек хоть и кричит, но, откровенно говоря, не выглядит обеспокоенным. У него в глазах мелькает веселый огонек, а на губах играет улыбка. Именно это заставляет Джейсона быстро развернуться — девушка с тяжелой на вид металлической трубой практически приложила Пайпер по голове. 

Джейсон удерживает трубу рукой прямо над головой Пайпер, пока та испуганно оборачивается, а после отталкивает арматуру вместе с девушкой и становится спиной к спине к той, что спас. У девушки с трубой огромные глаза и, когда она падает, то они закатываются почти кинематографически.

Паренек же выскальзывает из-под прицела Пайпер и, пригнувшись, бросается к девушке. 

— Калипсо, Калипсо, — шепчет он и грязными руками касается ее лица и чистых, длинных волос. 

Джейсону становится не то чтобы неловко, скорее стыдно; Джейсон хочет положить руку на плечо Лео и извиниться. Пайпер толкает его в бок и кивает в сторону кассы — Пайпер выглядит спокойнее анаконды и, кажется, ее ничуть не заботит происходящее. Джейсон немного медлит, но выбирает Пайпер, сам не зная почему. 

— Быстрее, я пока постерегу их, — поторапливает его Пайпер и наводит дуло на парня, который все ещё бормочет над бессознательной Калипсо. — Кто-нибудь здесь ещё есть? 

Последний вопрос относится явно не к нему, но Джейсон дергается от интонации, которой он задан; Джейсон посекундно оборачивается, чтобы услышать парня. 

— Забирайте деньги, машины, что хотите, забирайте, — внезапно громко восклицает парень. — Дайте аптечку, нашатырь, телефон, позвоните девять один один. Святая Мария! 

Парень бледнеет, смотрит не зло, больше нервно и отчаянно, и Пайпер внезапно падает на колени, быстро ощупывая пульс на запястье девицы. Джейсон прекращает пытаться открыть кассу и смотрит прямо на Пайпер — когда она поднимает взгляд на него, он понимает все сразу. 

Джейсон отбрасывает отвертку, которой вскрывал кассу, — и она моментально поддается, стоит ему отойти, — и быстро подходит к Пайпер и этой трагичной парочке на полу. Он сам щупает пульс на запястье и облегченно выдыхает. 

— Есть, — несдержанно улыбается Джейсон и велит принести холодной воды. Пайпер подрывается первой и бежит к тому кувшину с лимонадом, рядом с кассой, что Джейсон на мгновение думает, что она хочет сбежать с деньгами. 

Джейсон никак это не комментирует, не завязывает диалог с парнишкой, просто кладет голову девушки себе на колени и не жалеет джинс, когда Пайпер выливает ей на лицо холодный лимонад с дюжиной кубиков льда. Джейсон отводит мокрые волосы с лица девушки и слабо хлопает ее по щекам. И это срабатывает, она открывает глаза, ошалело крутя ими во все стороны. 

— Господи Иисусе! — восклицает паренек и радостно кидается к Калипсо. Он расцеловывает ее щеки, пока она не краснеет до самой шеи, и шепчет, что безумно испугался за нее. 

— Лео, я в порядке, — смущенно произносит Калипсо, и Джейсон предпочитает встать на ноги. 

Джейсон бы смотрел на них дольше, скорее всего извинился, выпил бы остатки того лимонада, но Пайпер дергает его за рукав и отходит к кассе, вкладывая ему в руку пистолет. Джейсон колеблется всего пару секунд, прежде чем вскидывает пистолет, направляя дуло в голову Лео. 

Парочка даже не сразу замечает такие перемены, а Джейсон размышляет, что ещё не поздно опустить оружие. 

— Вау, чувак, — чуть удивленно отзывается Лео, передвигаясь так, чтобы закрыть собой Калипсо. — Может, мы договоримся? Слушай, у тебя мокрые штаны, будто ты в аквариуме искупался. Знаешь, есть такой на Лонг Айленде... Не знаешь? Ну, и ладно. Я про то, что мы ведь можем договориться. Я и моя подружка — обычные, мирные граждане, просто я сбежал от злой тетки, которая опекала меня после смерти матери, а у нее — отец-тиран с весьма грустными отношениями с законом. Так что мы просто открыли маленькую мастерскую, которая чинит десять тачек в месяц, чтобы хватало на лимонад. Лимонад и ЛСД, ага. Шучу, конечно, про ЛСД. Просто... 

— Боже, — стонет Пайпер из «кассового» угла, и Джейсон переступает с ноги на ногу — очень уж похоже на ее ночные «молитвы». — Скажи своему парню, чтобы он заткнулся! 

— Он не мой парень! — вспыхивает Калипсо, и тут уже даже Джейсону становится немного смешно — вероятно, знакомство с Пайпер дает свои плоды. 

— Но все к этому идет, — встревает Лео и улыбается так, будто не на него сейчас направлен пистолет. 

Калипсо бьет его кулачком по плечу так искренне и возмущенно, что Джейсону уже хочется рассмеяться в голос. 

— Ауч, — потирает место удара Лео и тут же переключается на Пайпер: — Эй, Королева Красоты, я же видел, как ты дернулась! Давай договоримся! 

— Ничего ты не видел, — отмахивается Пайпер, но Джейсон видит всю неуверенность этого жеста. 

— Давайте мы вам отдадим половину месячной выручки и предоставим ночлег. Плюс я починю вашу машину бесплатно, — продолжает торговаться Лео, совсем задвинув за себя Калипсо. Они по-прежнему сидят на полу, но это мало кого волнует. 

Пайпер уже выскребла даже мелочь из кассы, но все же она оборачивается и смотрит с интересом на Лео. 

— Я могу забрать все и на эти деньги устроить и ночлег, и ремонт машины. С чего бы мне соглашаться? — пожимает плечами Пайпер, но Джейсон видит — она ждет аргументов.

— Кстати, как ты понял, что у нас есть машина? — внезапно интересуется Джейсон, и Лео закатывает глаза: 

— Чувак, мы почти на границе штата, а вокруг практически пустыня. Тут до мало-мальского населения сто семьдесят километров пилить. Если вы пришли пешком, то вы просто герои. Честное слово, таким не жаль даже все деньги с кассы отдать. И отвечая на твой вопрос, красотка, — ты, конечно, права, но будет трудно все это делать с полицией на хвосте. 

— О-о, угро-озы, — разочарованно тянет Пайпер. — Как банально, парень. 

— Во-первых, это не угрозы, во-вторых, пристрелить нас у тебя духу не хватит. Ну, а в-третьих, мы с подругой в бегах, так что, поверь, я мониторю полицейские сводки, Пайпер МакЛин. 

И вот от этого Пайпер дергается, будто под многовольтным током. Джейсон растерянно переводит взгляд с нее на Лео, да и Калипсо, кажется, недоумевает. 

— Тем более твой друг, — Лео старательно подчеркивает это слово, — кажется, без малейшего понятия, с кем он путешествует. 

Странное дело, Лео напрямую угрожает Пайпер, но от него не исходит ни доли той самой ауры зла или недоброжелательности. Лео не кажется притворщиком или лгуном. Лео ,кажется, даже сочувствует ей?!

И ещё один момент, который самому Джейсону кажется странным, — ему совершенно не хочется знать секрет Пайпер. Хотя знать, наверное, хочется, но хочется, чтобы она сама рассказала, а не дергалась от слов какого-то механика с превышенной болтливостью. 

— Заткнись, — просто велит Джейсон и снимает пистолет с предохранителя. 

Калипсо напрягается, хватает Лео за плечо, а тот чуть серьезнеет и хрипло говорит Пайпер: 

— Моё предложение в силе. И я никому не сдам тебя, мы сами такие же. 

Лео кивает на Калипсо, будто доказывая правоту своих слов, и выжидающе смотрит на Пайпер. 

Пайпер молчит, но не долго; Пайпер голосом, чуть выше обычного, говорит Джейсону: 

— Опусти пистолет, супермен. 

И Джейсон беспрекословно ее слушается.

***

Лео и Калипсо угощают их начос с сырным соусом и новой порцией лимонада. Калипсо смотрит на Пайпер с недоверием, а на Джейсона с какой-то затаенной жалостью. Лео же шутит, не прекращая, будто у него электро провод в задницу вставлен. Через какое-то время Джейсону уже хочется втащить ему, и идея пригнать их тойту кажется ему облегчающей. 

Джейсон отходит, чтобы подвести машину к мастерской, но прежде, сжимает руку Пайпер, будто спрашивая, все ли будет в порядке. Пайпер моргает, и Джейсон читает без слов — «все нормально, со мной все будет хорошо». И Джейсону может быть кажется, но Пайпер розовеет от такой заботы. 

Когда он выходит из мастерской, то слышит разговор Лео и Калипсо, которые стоят наверху, на втором этаже мастерской, где находятся спальни и их импровизированная квартира. 

— Мы должны... — уверенно говорит Калипсо, но Лео ее прерывает: 

— Мы ничего не должны. Мы не будем говорить Джею ничего о Пайп, и уж точно мы не станем звонить в участок. Во-первых, они мне нравятся, они классные ребята... 

В этот раз Калипсо прерывает Лео, а Джейсон задерживается под небольшим навесом, слушая дальше. Странно, но эти дурацкие сокращения имен, слетающие с губ Лео, его ни чуть не бесят, скорее даже располагают.

— Я потеряла сознание из-за него! — довольно громко восклицает Калипсо. 

— Он помог тебе! И Пайп потом помогла, — возражает Лео, и Джейсон может легко представить, как тот оживленно жестикулирует. — Слушай, мы же доверяем друг другу. Верь мне, если я говорю, что они — классные. 

Голос Лео становится серьезнее, тверже, но Калипсо только вздыхает — на нее мало подействовал этот аргумент. 

— Ладно, — все же соглашается Калипсо. — Они переночуют у нас, а утром уедут. И я ни слова не оброню о Пайпер. 

Джейсон слышит радостный вскрик Лео и звук крепкого поцелуя в щеку; Джейсон думает, что, возможно, эти двое, и в самом деле, только друзья, но он уверен — это не надолго. 

В машине заходится криком Фестус, и Джейсон виновато протягивает сквозь прутья решеток его обед. А после заводит мотор и довольно быстро доезжает до мастерской. 

Когда Джейсон вместе с клеткой Фестуса и самим Фестусом входит в мастерскую, Пайпер сидит по-турецки на старом одеяле и громко-громко смеется. Напротив нее сидит Лео, который так активно размахивает руками, что Джейсон на месте Пайпер боялся бы удара в нос разводным ключом. У Лео на щеке полоса мазута, и сам он, видимо, в процессе починки очередной машины, но болтает с Пайпер он куда увлеченнее. 

Джейсон не ревнует Пайпер. Вот ни капельки. И дело не в том, что при встрече с Перси Пайпер ему не доверяла, а сейчас они в неопределенном статусе любовников, нет. Просто Лео не кажется Джейсону опасным, что ли. Джейсон даже рад Лео — Пайпер ни разу так не хохотала за всю дорогу с самого Чикаго. 

— О, да! А потом этот расист отдал азиатским детям соевый соус вместо сладостей! Святая Мария, я думал, пятилетний Дракула его покусает, — весело рассказывает Лео и поворачивает голову в сторону Джейсона. 

У Вальдеса загораются глаза, будто при виде ключей от Мазерати, но смотрит он, определенно, на клетку с Фестусом. 

— Вау! — выдыхает он и кидается к Джейсону, спешно вытирая руки о рубашку. 

Джейсон пребывает в недоумении, Пайпер же встает с пола и идет за Лео. Она улыбается, будто Лео — ее шестилетний сын, который застыл у птичника в зоопарке, и Джейсон, мягко говоря, в замешательстве, пока Лео спрашивает, как зовут птичку, какая у нее порода и чем они ее кормят. 

— Фестус, мы взяли его в питомнике. Кормим, чем придется, — на автомате отвечает Джейсон, во все глаза рассматривая Пайпер. 

Она ему кажется необыкновенной с этой мягкой улыбкой, чуть покрасневшими щеками и раскованными движениями. У этой Пайпер нет дерганой привычки оборачиваться на громкие звуки; эта Пайпер любит начос с сырным соусом, заливисто смеется и знает уйму фильмов с Риз Уизерспун. 

Джейсон думает, что они абсолютно точно не зря пытались ограбить «Мастерскую Вальдеса».


End file.
